Thirteen Forms: Kyo
by Bayn
Summary: Oh no! Kyo has transformed and isn't able to turn back! Kyo will need help from the Sohmas, but how will he contact them if he's in the animal shelter? Will Kyo be rescued before he's adopted? KyoXTohru story. This is my first fan fic enjoy!
1. Transformation

Disclaimer and whatnot: This story contains Fruits Basket characters that are not my own and some background scenes that aren't mine either. (I do so have original ideas! Sometimes…)

* * *

This is my first story on Fanfic, please don't go too hard on me.

It was a casual morning at Shigure Sohma's house. Tohru Honda was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, which smelled like eggs and toast to Kyo. He had grudgingly accepted to sit next to Yuki at the table until breakfast was eaten. He mumbled and chewed softly at the nail on his index finger. Yuki had been reading a book titled "Growing Cucumbers" but held his place in the book and put it down long enough to give Kyo a look of distaste. Kyo sneered quietly in response, he didn't want Tohru to think they were fighting.

Just as they managed to calm down, Shigure waltzed into the kitchen humming a cheery tune.

"What the hell are you so happy about!" Kyo demanded of him.

"Oh nothing," Shigure grinned as he paused, "Except…"

"Spit it out already!" Kyo flared again, he had little patience for Shigure's nonsense.

"Well, I've started work on a new novel series! It's about a little girl who loses her father in a plane crash and her family has no money so the poor little girl must find her long lost mother!" He looked up intent on seeing their reactions. Kyo and Yuki both stared at him for about twenty seconds before responding.

"Sounds awful cheesy to me." This was the decided reaction of Kyo before he returned to his nails.

"Interesting Shigure…" Yuki too turned away, he neither wanted to put down or encourage Shigure. After he turned away how ever, Tohru walked into the kitchen with a tray of breakfast, which as Kyo had thought was eggs and toast.

"Oh, I don't know it sounds very creative Shigure!" Tohru mused in her affable manner. She made her way over to Shigure who was closest to her at the table. Tohru slid on a discarded paper and almost spilled all of her carefully made food over the carpet in the dining room. Kyo mad a mad dash in her direction to catch her before she fell.

"Kyo!" Tohru clung onto his shirt, wrinkling it as she half pulled herself up and was half pulled up by Kyo. "Kyo thank you so much!" He turned away for a second to hide the pink coloration forming on his face.

"Well, be more careful next time watch where you're going." He spoke firmly but not angrily as he usually did. He snatched his plate from the tray that has survived the fall, and returned to his spot. Yuki cautiously approached the tray to take his meal too.

"You're sure you're all right Miss Honda? He was rather rough in pulling you up." Yuki smiled sweetly and straightened the table a bit.

"Oh yes! I'm fine!" Tohru was quick to answer. "I'm alright, really." She smiled, and Yuki, reassured returned to his place. Breakfast finished shortly after and the residents of the house parted to go on their own daily tasks. Kyo didn't really care about where they went as long as Yuki didn't bother him. He decided taking a walk would help clear his head a bit it usually worked.

He was coming around the corner and just as he passed by the laundry room he heard Tohru mumbling about groceries. He tried to call out to her, but it was too late she tripped over him. The contact transformed him into his cat form. "

_Aw what the hell do I have to do around here to be noticed!_ He thought still huffing. Tohru turned and went out the door heading towards the shopping plaza, leaving him alone as a cat.


	2. The Arrival

He scrambled for a moment try to regain his balance as he did he noticed Tohru had left the door open. He tried again to yell for her, but something strange happened. All his words came out as were strangled mews. _Well what am I supposed to do now? I guess I'll follow her and eventually when I catch up with her we'll see what the hell is going on. _He sprinted off towards the market square.

Kyo had gone past countless houses and through the forested are and still saw no sign of Tohru. He stopped and sat down on a bench near a pearly fountain whose center featured angels. _Where did she get to? How far could she have gone?_ He decided to rest for about another three minutes give or take. Sighing and flicking his tail agitatedly he trimmed his nails a little. Just as he started on his middle claw he heard a familiar sweet voice behind him.

Kyo turned quickly enough to see Tohru stride out of a bakery, laughing and holding a fresh cake. His first reaction was awe for the beautifully designed cake, but he soon came to his senses and pursued Tohru. _Almost there just a bit farther._

"_Toh"-_ He was cut off in mid meow, someone had scooped him up off the busy street. He was held captive by a stocky brunette woman in a blue suit.

"Gotcha you little rascal!" She proclaimed triumphantly. Kyo flailed his paws in the air and tried to claw the woman.

"_LET GO DAMN IT!" _He screeched but all that issued from his mouth was a high-pitched yowl. The woman held his paws together in a very uncomfortable way forcing him to hold still. He tried once more to wriggle free squirming as much as he could. But the stubborn woman still held on and pulled from the folds of her suit a syringe with a small needle attached. She gently injected the tranquilizers in the syringe into the frustrated Kyo.

Everything started spinning. Colors and lights, he relaxed and fell into an unconscious lapse. Kyo awoke to the sounds of other cars and a unidentifiable rustling noise. He slowly got up, his head still pounding. He was inside a square container of some sort _Where the hell, wait a minute! This is a cat carrier! _He came to the shocking realization as the brunette woman lifted the carrier and they headed for an old ivy covered building. At the top of the building was an old sign with letters missing but Kyo could see plainly the building, was the local animal shelter!

Despite much embarrassment to himself Kyo shivered. He thought there had to be some way to escape somewhere to go! But there wasn't he was trapped. He decided to wait it out till someone opened the carrier. The woman walked up the stairs and into the lobby. She was greeted by a short blonde woman with thin glasses at the front desk, she wore a nametag bearing the name Suzy.

"Hi Mabel!" Suzy greeted the woman. "I see you have another one for us."

"Well you know if I'm not going to help these strays who will you know?" Mabel replied in a joking way.

Stray was that what this was all about? They thought he was a stray cat? Suzy got up from her swiveling chair and came over to Mabel.

"Well let's have a look at her then." She stuck her face right up to the bars of the carrier she was so close Kyo could see all the moles and pimples on her oily face, it disgusted him. "Aww, she's a real cutie! Do you know whether it's a male or female?" Suzy inquired.

"Not a clue, but I have to be going I have a doctors appointment for that back pain I was telling you about."

"That's okay by me, I'll have Irv come in and do a routine check, thanks again for stopping by!" Suzy waved as Mabel worked her way back to her van and promptly drove off.

"Well, lets get you set up then." She smiled at him but Kyo was not reassured. "Irv! We got another one for a check up!" Suzy hollered to the darkness in the back of the cold shelter. Out from that cavernous space emerged a man who must've been six inches tall and about thirty-four. He has dirty black hair that was almost too short and bowl cut. He was wearing a green uniform the same kind Suzy wore.

"Just give her a checkup and we'll fill out her form." She waved her hand in the carrier's direction absently. _What do they mean by check up? I've got to get out of here!_ Kyo scrambled a bit but again he could see no way out, he was going to have to go through with this check up….


	3. Think Of Me

When at last the carrier was placed on a table in the center of an old office, Irv tried to pull Kyo out. Kyo slid from side to side to avoid being caught. He saw an opening between the door of the office and decided it was worth it to attempt to run. _If I can make it out into the lobby at least I'll transform back and I can get back to Tohru. _Deciding it was a safe bet, he ran for the ajar door. He didn't make it.

Kyo loudly protested (he was only meowing but in his own language you could be assured he was swearing) as Irv grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. This position completely rendered him unable to use his limbs. He was powerless to stop himself from being lowered and strapped into a harness. The harness was a specially issued one that was created to restrain movement, a cat's equivalent to a straight jacket. While Kyo began gnawing away at the straps, Irv and Suzy shouted to each other.

"Irv I'm going to write up her card just answer the questions as I ask them!" Suzy yelled from the lobby. _What do they mean 'her' anyways!_ Kyo pondered angrily as he returned to the straps. The burly man grunted in response although there was no way anyone in another room could've heard him.

"Okay fist, a little about the cat." Irv thought for a second, before making a mental summary of Kyo.

"Energetic, likes to get attention, would make a good pet, rescued stray."

"Alright now second, gender." Kyo understood what this meant before Irv even tried to move towards him. _Oh hell no! You stay away from me, damn you! _He pulled at the straps as with a much effort as he could sum up in his little body. But it was to no avail, Irv lifted up Kyo's tail. If Kyo had been human his face would've been bright scarlet. _I gonna remember this guy and when I turn back I'll make him pay for that! _Kyo Managed to look the slightest bit enraged it was hard for a cat to do.

"Male, hmm coulda fooled me with all that fluffy orange fur I coulda sworn he was a girl."

"Okay, now last question, what's his name?" Irv scratched his chin and thought which obviously took a lot effort for him.

"I don't know, you were always better at names than I was, why don't you think of something?" Suzy seemed reluctant to respond but eventually did.

"He's all orangey right? Well how about Peaches? It's cute and it fits him, people like cats with cute names." She wrote quickly in a neat script and finished the little information card. She made her way into the office and presented it to Irv.

"Does that look about right?"

"Looks good to me." _Peaches! They're going to call me Peaches! _Kyo kept going over the thought in his mind of the horribly girly name bestowed upon him. Peaches.

About an hour later Kyo had been moved to new surroundings. He had been given a short blood test by the resident veterinarian to confirm he was healthy. Although Kyo almost had a heart attack upon hearing the vet mention neutering. Luckily for him the vet decided to leave that up to his 'new owners' since that wasn't always what they wanted, after all no one knew what kind of 'owner' he would have and whether or not he would be a 'pet'. Kyo hated this whole session but was helpless to escape it.

But that was all in the past now he was and occupant in the shelters holding area. He was the occupant of cage 0642, and he wasn't happy with this one little bit. The area was clean, and there were many other cages lining the walls. They all contained cats or kittens, dogs were in pens outside. Nice as it was though, the lighting was dim. Kyo's neighbors on the left were a bunch of black and white mixed little mewling kittens all without names. To his right was an sleek yellow female cat with the oddest shade of blue for eye color, she kept giving Kyo odd forlorn looks.

_Oh knock it off.. _He implied to the yellow cat who was staring again. It might not have been so bad, but his cage was suited with things of use only to cats. His cage contained a small dish of food (he later identified this as Meow Mix) and one of sparkling water in the left corner and a litter tray in the right back corner. None of this with the exception of the water was of any use or interest to Kyo. He thoroughly loathed the thought of using a litter box, it was too primitive. In any case, he still hadn't figured out how they'd gotten him into this cage. He had struggled and fought but still they put him in the cage.

_Maybe I'm just getting weak…._ He assumed wearily. He was tired, too tired to go on any more for tonight. He glanced past the bars on his cage. He could see the moon through a small window slit. It glowed brightly and it was almost full. He gazed at the lunar sphere and pondered. He was so hungry and tired, but he had only one thought on his mind.

_Tohru._ He whispered as his eyes finally closed and he slid into an exausted restless sort of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shigure's house…..

* * *

"I'm really getting worried I knew something was odd when he didn't come home for dinner." Tohru wailed. She usually didn't panic this much, but the thought of Kyo being gone frightened her.

"It's alright Miss Honda, he's very well equipped to survive on his own, and I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow." Yuki said with a grin lighting up his words. Tohru took a moment away from pacing for a few moments to consider Yuki's words. Maybe Kyo had just gone off, or maybe he went to visit someone.

"I'm sure you're right Yuki, he'll probably be back tomorrow before breakfast, I'm going to make fish oil rice." She smiled sweetly and waited for Yuki's reply. _Fish oil? Oh well best not to wonder.._ Yuki thought grimly as he turned back to Tohru.

"It's getting late Miss Honda, maybe we should consider going to sleep?" Yuki suggested.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, it's too late to be up now, well I'll see you tomorrow, good night Yuki, good night Shigure!"

She turned and walked up the stairs and left for her room and Yuki was able to say, "Good night Miss Honda." Before she had shut the door.

Yuki turned to the dim living room and looked around in circles till his eyes locked on Shigure. "What's that stupid cat thinking! Leaving Tohru that upset! He probably got stuck up some tree that jerk! He has no right to bother Tohru that much!" Yuki streamed anger towards Shigure.

Shigure paused. "Don't be so angry Yuki, I'm sure he has a good reason for being gone, and as for Tohru well, he'll come back and this'll all be forgotten."

" I hope you're right Shigure, for Tohru's sake." He turned and left for his room. Leaving Shigure down in the darkness.

* * *

Upstairs in Tohru's room….

* * *

Tohru was genuinely worried for Kyo. She wanted to believe Yuki, but she was just so scared. Afraid of what would happen if they never saw Kyo again. Could she stand it? She stared out of her window and saw the moon. It was really glowing, and the full moon was tomorrow. Looking at the moon reassured her Kyo was alright. _Kyo…_ That was her last thought as she fell into a calm rest. 


	4. Without A Clue

Kyo was floating. He felt the dizzying sensation of flight creep through his paws. He looked down from where he felt he must be at lestfifty feet up in the air. He beheld only a dark chasm. He couldn't see an end to the darkness it was continual. Within the next few seconds he lost the joyously free feeling and felt air speed across his fur as he fell. Forever lost in the seeping black.

Kyo woke with a start, he was drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. He moved up his paw to wipe it away, and was shocked to realize he hadn't transformed and it had been over a day. He thought about panicking but thought better of it, it was probably for the best. How would he explain himself being stuffed in a cage naked? He couldn't and hoped he didn't transform in the cage, but how would he escape?

Well, the first way out might be while he was getting more food or the litter box changed, but he had done nothing to either. He wouldn't degrade himself by eating the kitty food or using the litter box unless it became absolutely necessary. How else could he get out… He considered where he was, he could be adopted. _If I can get adopted by someone, then I can escape and be back to the house before noon! _He eagerly went over his plan in his thoughts repeating each step carefully.

First he had to get adopted. What did people look for in pets? _Well, whatshername out there said people liked cats with cute names… _He clenched his jaw at the remembrance of the temporary name. _So I guess cuteness is a factor… _He grudgingly decided being cute was they best way to get adopted quickly. But how did one become 'cute'? He worked on his face first he put his whiskers forwards and widened his eyes and pulled back his lips in an odd but cute smile. He decided that was good enough and practiced purring. He had never really purred before, except once on accident when he fell asleep near Tohru and fell onto her lap. He blushed a smidgeon at the memory, he had had too much chamomile tea, and it had an odd effect on him.

He tried his best to purr but it only tired him out. He thought about Tohru. He wondered if she missed him, if she was worrying, of course she was that was a stupid question. He halted in mid thought, he was purring or at least it seemed like that. He had an odd feeling in his throat like a rumble and his body was vibrating in a heating sensation. He wanted to pretend it had been his effort that allowed him to purr not Tohru, but he just couldn't convince himself, so he brushed the thought aside. He ceased to purr and tried to focus.

What else could he do? He pondered this until he discovered the last key element to being adopted. People found it irresistibly adorable when a cat licked them. He despised the idea, but if it would get him out any faster, he'd lick their fingers. That decided upon he only had to wait for someone to stumble into his area and look for a cat.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shigure's house……

Yuki was seated at the table downstairs sipping something one could assume to be tea. His legs were folded awkwardly so that he could achieve the angle at which he was sitting. He looked off into the darkness for a moment as though he were daydreaming, he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights even knowing it was still dark. "What are you doing up so early, Shigure?" He called out in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Are you waiting for Kyo? Are you surprised that he hasn't come back?" Were the calm words that issued from Shigure's shadowed form.

"To be quite honest, no. I always though he might up and disappear one day, but I never thought he would leave Tohru like this, so distraught, without saying goodbye…."

"Have you ever considered that it may not have been his choice to leave? True, Kyo is strong, but for all the Zodiac Curse, part of him is human, he isn't entirely invulnerable." Yuki dropped the tea cup he had been holding in one had carelessly onto a saucer underneath it as a shocked look masked his face. It disappeared within seconds as though it had never been.

"Well, if that, bastard, shows up again under any other circumstances, he'll regret ever coming here in the first place." Yuki's eyes gleamed in the darkness. Shigure only smiled as the sun began to rise.

It had been about two hours after Kyo awoke before anyone came looking to adopt a cat. She was a rather tall woman with very straight, limp brown hair. She was coming along slowly peering into various cages. Since she was so tall she didn't have any trouble seeing every cage even the ones high up. _All right this is my chance, just, focus… _The woman finally came to him.

It was all he could do to hold still until she was done observing him. She passed on to the next cage and never looked back at him. The woman ended up leaving with a rather snooty looking Siamese. What had he done wrong? He has a cat form with a human mind he should be able to get adopted easily! Well, taking that into consideration he realized maybe she wasn't looking for a cute cat.

Similar scenarios replayed with the total three next people who came looking for cats. A young girl, an elderly woman, and a man in a suit. They had all looked in on him, he had looked his cutest, and they had all moved on to the next cats. The girl had even commented on how scrawny he looked and this had upset Kyo so much he had swiped at her and she had run off in tears. He tried to go over what might have gone on over and over in his head so long that he closed his eyes to gain more focus.

His eyes shot open as he heard the sound of his cage door scraping open against the stone floor and he was carried by the scruff of his neck and placed into someone else's hands. He was held face to face with a young man probably in his late teens. He had short auburn brown hair and a crooked, yet sweet smile. He also had very piercing light blue eyes and one seemed more clouded than the other, was he blind in that eye? He also spoke with an accent Kyo couldn't place but it sounded vaguely British.

"Here Ivy. Would you like to take a look at him? I must say I'm rather fond of him already!" The man pressed his face against Kyo's fur briefly before passing him over to a little girl who couldn't have been older than seven. She resembled her brother, except for her hair had more of a golden sheen and was longer, as well as her eyes weren't as bright.

"I do think I see what you mean Danny! He's absolutely adorable! What's his name?"

Her brother leaned over past her to read Kyo's nameplate. "It says he's called Peaches, it also mentions that he's very sweet, he was a stray, had all his shots, and is about a year and a half old." _Maybe in cat years._ Kyo remarked mentally.

"Aww, he is the exact color for his name. Can I get him Danny? I want him!" She shook Kyo a little and calmed down as her brother smiled softly.

"Of course. We came here to pick a cat for you. If he's the one you want, stay here and I'll go ask them to draw up the paperwork."

"All right, I'll stay here with Peaches." That being said, Danny strode off through the door to go deal with the adoption papers and fee. "I'm going to take you home with me kitty. And we're going to be friends forever!" Kyo didn't like the way her eyes sparkled when she said these last words, what did she have planned for her new pet?


	5. The Beginning Of The End

Kyo was placed into a new pet carrier and transferred to a car he thought was a limousine. He couldn't really tell since the carrier had a curtain over the door and was black on the inside. He had gotten out of the shelter fairly easily, now the difficult part would be escaping from the very tight clutches of Ivy. He felt the car start, and relaxed. He didn't know how long it would take to reach their desired destination, he might as well not worry about where he was going as he couldn't see where that was.

The car came to a sudden halt with a bit of a screech and the motion sent Kyo forwards and into the cage's door. He uprighted himself and sulked until the carrier was yet again, lifted. Kyo didn't appreciate getting dragged around, and began to get irritable, well more so than usual. He paced his cage in little circles tilting left then right then around all over again.

"Kittteeee!" Ivy shrieked. "Stop fussing you'll get all messy!" Kyo shuddered as the child's long arm reached in at him and held on to an ear. He tried to bite her, but she had already folded his ear over in an odd way. It itched like hell, and he couldn't get it righted.

"_Why the hell, what was that for!_" Kyo raged on, barely noticing he'd come to a halt. The curtain was lifted as though it were a banner, streaming up. Bright lights clouded his vision as he staggered sideways. He was in a large entrance hall. White ivory gleaming tiles glinted and created an opalescent look. A grand marble staircase decorated most of the room starting in the center and branching off sideways.

"Young Master and Miss, shall I escort your," The man speaking at this time glanced into the carrier, "cat, to his quarters?" The man who had spoken was rather on the tall side with a neat short beard, dressed entirely in black, and with odd fluffy short hair. He had to be the butler.

"No thanks Jeffery, I want to take him there myself!" Ivy proclaimed grasping the handlebars on the carrier.

"No Ivy, we've got tea soon, you can't carry Peaches around everywhere like a baby!" Danny scolded his little sister. He snatched Kyo's carrier from her hand and placed it at Jeffery's feet.

"As you wish, sir," Jeffery announced as he began ascending the stairs.

"But Dannyyyyyy!" Was the last sound Kyo heard as he was carried up the stairs into a labyrinth of rooms.

* * *

Back at Shigure's house… 

Tohru awoke to the sound of birds outside her window. She yawned at stretched, and slid out of her bed. She paced slowly over to the window and pulled back the curtain. It was gloomy outside, clouds spread across the sky so the sun was blocked out. Her spirits dampened a bit, she has been looking forward to a sunny day. She strode around her room in wide circles, she was thinking about Kyo.

"_I wonder what could have happened to him last night? No, he's probably downstairs right now having an argument with Yuki!" _It shouldn't have been that funny, but Tohru smiled weakly at the thought of what Kyo looked like arguing. The way he rant on and his face would turn all red… She blushed, just a little and returned to waking up. She quickly dresses herself and eagerly ran into the hallway. She had the broadest smile as she turned the last corner of the stairs and the table came into view.

Kyo wasn't there. Yuki was sitting at the edge of the table staring off at the windows.

"Y-Yuki? Is Kyo back? Did he come home sometime last night?" She wore the sort of face that seems to say, if I answer no she'll burst into tears.

"No, he's not here yet Tohru, but don't worry about silly Kyo, he knows how to stay out of trouble." Tohru jumped back as she realized it was Shigure who had spoken. He gave her one of his reassuring smiles, which did make her feel a little better.

"Yes Miss Honda, please, don't worry about Kyo, he can take care of himself. He's had many times were he's had to fend for himself." Yuki tried to reassure Tohru.

"Oh…okay…" Tohru weakly responded, her voice was breaking. _"Poor Kyo, all alone, the cat…" _She turned and went back up the stairs at a faster-than-a-walk speed.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have said that…. Damn Kyo…" Yuki muttered almost incoherently slamming his fists down on the table.

"Now, now, I'm sure she knows you meant well."

"I'm not so sure, why can't I just know what to say?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair." (Shigure was thinking about Mii at this point, just to let you know, pervert that he is --')

* * *

Kyo backed up against the wall of a hot pink room, his room. Ivy was coming towards him, holding, doll clothes…

(What does it all mean! Find out… in the next chapter of, Thirteen Forms: Kyo!)


	6. A New Terror Unveiled

"_You stay the hell away from me!" _Kyo's words were lost in a torrent of screeches. Pink stood out everywhere, the walls the furniture, almost everything was pink. Kyo backed up against the wall of his new room. His fur bristling and his tail fluffing out. In front of him loomed the terror that was known as Ivy.

"Here now Peaches dear, come here for mommy." She cooed to him with a sweet nothing smile.

"_When hell freezes over! You little—" Ivy_ snatched him by the scruff of the neck and held him on his back. She held clutched in one grubby little hand, clothes. Doll clothes.

"Here Peachy-weaches! Mommy has nice new clothes for her little boy!" Kyo's screams were muffled by the fabric she was sliding over his body. Kyo sat in a stunned amazement. Colors flew. Reds and whites and blues and pinks. Ivy held him away from her, holding him under the arms, to gaze upon her work.

Kyo was dressed in a small pink dress that had frills at the ends and a dipping neckline. It was adorned with red and white sequins, one would assume, Ivy glued on herself. If that weren't bad enough, she had tied a blue bonnet around his head forming a cup around his ears. The indignity was starting to get to Kyo. It reminded him a bit of how he'd laughed when Yuki had worn a dress, if Yuki could see him now…

"_What in all hells! Ah! Damn it I can't get this stuff off!" _He clawed and tore against Ivy, but his little body couldn't muster up enough strength. In one swift motion she had strapped him down into a very uncomfortable position. He struggled and fought, but still Ivy held him fast.

"Now now Mr. Peaches! You'll get all messy for tea! We have to look nice when mommy's friends come over!" She squeezed him close to her cutting off his circulation. Kyo was thrown into a baby doll stroller and fastened in tightly. There was no way he could escape. Ivy went to push the stroller around, with a triumphant air about her. Kyo could imagine her now, sneering at her pet's stupidity. He wanted almost nothing more than to claw her face off.

That was when he realized it. He had just thought there was something he wanted more. What was… _"Tohru…." _

* * *

"Miss Molly to see Miss Ivy." Jeffery moved in a swift manner to allow the large wooden doors to swing open. Through them entered a rather short girl, with reddish hair and huge light blue eyes. Molly.

"Good afternoon Jeffery. Have you seen Danny around?"

"Yes Miss, I think he was in the library last."

"Thank you Jeffery." She replied in a low casual tone. Jeffery moved off to the kitchen. Molly saw her chance and took it, she ran to the library.

* * *

"Hmm, let's see here now, cooking, no gardening, erg! I can't find it!" Danny's protest echoed out to the halls. He lowered himself off of a tall oak ladder and jumped down off the last step. He whirled around as he heard the large doors click shut. He was face to face with a large pair of blue eyes. He screamed and reeled back, he really didn't need this now.

"Hi Danny!" chorused Molly.

"Er, hi Molly. Shouldn't you go up and see Ivy? She's uh, in her room."

"No, I'm sure Ivy will come downstairs soon enough, I wanted to see you Danny." She shifted her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth slightly on her toes.

"No, I insist, it's just a dank old library down here, why not go play with Ivy?" He backed up, she was starting to creep him out.

"Danny, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me…" She cast a dejected look downwards. Danny couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity for her.

"No that's not it. I just don't think you'd enjoy spending time in the library when Ivy has been waiting for you."

"You like it when I come to visit you?" She looked up into his eyes and a small smile formed on her face.

"Umm," he wasn't sure how to respond to this, "sure Molly." He backed up a bit more.

"Oh really Danny!" And in that instant she was as quick as any jumping spider. She jumped up and latched onto his waist hugging him in a deathly tight embrace. He tried to pull her off but she was too tightly attached. This kid was psycho!

"Molly! Ech, I can't breathe!" He gasped for air, but still the girl wouldn't stop hugging him. "Ivy just got a new pet!" He managed to say shortly before his circulation was about to be cut off. She released him.

"Ooo! Well I ought to go see Ivy, bye Danny!" She somewhat sang the last part and blew him a kiss before shutting the grand library doors. He stared until the last of the light from the halls was cut off by the door.

* * *

Thudding up the stair Molly reached Ivy's room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it? I'm busy!" Ivy screeched from within the room.

"I thought you wanted me to come over!" Molly huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Molly, I thought it was Jeffrey, he always wants me to come to lunch around this time." Molly eased the door open and slid the stroller holding Kyo into a hidden corner of the room. Molly looked around, she could see there had been an addition to her friend's room. Now there was a big section of the room fenced in and furnished with new items.

"Ivy, Danny said you finally got your new pet!" She searched for traces of what kind of animal it was but finding none turned back to face Ivy.

"Oh did he?" she mused, "well….. he was true! I have my new pet!"

"Can I se it Ivy pleeeeeaaaaase?" Molly somewhat whined.

"Guess what it is!" Ivy was just teasing Molly now, Molly had no pets of her own her mother was allergic to them.

"Ohh, umm, a dog?"

"No."

"A cat?"

"Yes! Now, guess whether it's a girl or boy." Molly stumbled over this for a minute.

"A girl cat?"

"NoOoooOOooo," Ivy sang out.

"Then it must be a boy cat!"

"Yes! Now guess what color he is!"

"Ivy! C'mon! Just let me see him already!" She was getting impatient with Ivy's games.

"Alright," she moved the stroller out in Ivy's view, "presenting, Peaches!" She spun the stroller right into Molly's face.

"Aww Ivy! He's too cute! Little Mister Peaches!" She wiggled his paws with her fingers.

"_Not more of them, I can't take much more of this!" _Kyo was dismayed, he realized this meant his chances of escape were slowly decreasing.

"Want to play dollhouse with him?" Molly suggested.

"Oo! Splendid idea Molly, he can be the daddy, or the baby, I don't know."

"Miss Ivy! Miss Molly! Tea shall be served shortly!" Jeffery yelled for them to hear.

"Aww, it's time for lunch, but I want to play with Peaches!" Molly whimpered.

"It's okay, we'll just come right back after lunch and we can start our game. Come on lets go before food gets cold." She dragged Molly out of the room stopping only to shut off the light behind her.

Kyo was left alone, in a dark room, tied to a stroller. _"I can't get free!" _He was starting to panic, he hated being left alone in the dark, and it was one of the only things that managed to spook him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to forget. He thought of Tohru. The last time he had been alone in the dark she had found him.

It hadn't even been long ago. He had gotten himself locked out of the house at night and fell asleep on the front porch. Tohru had come out looking for him and seeing him slowly bent over him and looked into his face. She had gone and gotten a blanket for him and then she herself had slept on the porch too, so he wouldn't be alone. He had awoken in the morning to see her there, sleeping, staying out in the cold, to watch over him. He had brushed her hair lightly before returning to the unlocked house. Why was he thinking about Tohru?

Something moved in Ivy's room the door began to open. Was it Ivy returning?


	7. Bravery In The Face Of Pink

Author's Mini Blurb – My deepest thanks to everyone who's read so far, I really appreciate all the comments. You people are lucky today, two chapters in a day is my new little record! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and keep looking out for the next update!

* * *

* * *

Back at Shigure's house…

* * *

Tohru lay in her room on her bed, she hugged a stuffed animal close to her. She didn't want to give up hope for Kyo. Why was she getting so worried anyways? Kyo was not a little boy, he could take care of himself. She needn't be worried over him, he would be okay. But he hadn't told her he was going out, he always told her when he was leaving….

She got up and slowly, delicately even, placed the stuffed animal on her pillow. She went to get a small mirror she kept on her dresser. She picked it up a long ray of light glinted across it shimmering on the wall. She looked into the mirror, into her face, into her soul. For a brief second she saw Kyo's face where hers should've been. Startled for a moment she dropped the sheet of glass.

The mirror landed with a split crack sound on the hard dresser's surface. "Ahh! Ohhh, eep! What do I do? What do I do!" She squeaked and bounded out the door to get a towel to pick up the shards of the split mirror. She returned in only a moment and scooped up the pieces.

"Oh no… Broken mirrors are seven years bad luck…" She mused to herself. It's not that she was superstitious, but mirrors seemed to hold the kind of power that could grant bad luck if one was broken. Tohru went downstairs to throw out the shards. Her feet paced very lightly down the stairs, no one heard her coming. She stopped for a second and held the towel holding the broken mirror to her, there was someone at the door.

She head at least two familiar voices.

"So Kyo's gotten himself lost has he?" The deeper calm voice of Hatori Sohma.

"Aww! I'm wanna go see Tohru!" The more childish voice belonging to Momiji Sohma.

"No Momiji, leave Tohru alone for now, she'll join us when she is ready." Hatori's response was calm, but Tohru knew that he knew she was there. He wouldn't tell anyone but he knew. That being revealed, and she not really wanting to eavesdrop, finished her walk down the stairs.

"Miss Honda, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru have agreed to help us look for Kyo." Yuki greeted politely. She looked through the entryway, and sure enough leaning against the wall was Haru, he appeared to be white at the moment. Why had Haru agreed to help? He didn't really like Kyo… Maybe Yuki had asked them to help?

"Really! Oh that'd be wonderful!" Her face showed she really meant it, for she wore a glowing smile, hope spreading through her eyes.

"So, we gonna go look for him 'er what?" Haru's voice suggested shifting himself into a visible space.

"Yeah, c'mon Tohru! Let's go look!" Momiji grabbed at Tohru's sleeve and pulled her outside. Hatori, Yuki, and Shigure walked at a more reasonable pace out the door. Momiji and Tohru were already halfway out of sight by the time the others got there even.

"Do you really think we even have a chance of finding him?" Yuki asked innocently of Hatori.

"I couldn't really say Yuki, it's not for me to guess. We have no clue where Kyo is the best we can do is look." Hatori turned quickly Shigure was leaning into his shoulder at an uncomfortable angle.

"Hari! Have a little faith why don't you? We'll search to the ends of the earth to find our lost Kyo!" Shigure wandered off into a little blurb, "And Tohru will return to her normally happy state! Poor sweet Tohru!" _How like Shigure_, Yuki silently thought. _But if Tohru will be happy…_

He turned and looked ahead, Momiji and Tohru were skipping along the path into town, he ran to catch up with Shigure and Hatori, who had since walked ahead.

The darkness parted briefly, long enough for Kyo to realize that it was a door being opened. He shut his eyes, he wanted to convince himself the whole thing was just a nightmare, and that he would wake up soon. He denied himself that though, at the last second he did look to see who it was, somewhat to his delight, it wasn't Ivy or Molly.

Jeffery quietly snuck into Ivy's room. He paused only momentarily to search for the stroller. As he approached, Kyo shuffled farther into the blankets lining the stroller.

"Did she bury you in there Peaches?" Jeffery noted somewhat amusedly to Kyo. "Well try not to take Miss Ivy's actions too much to heart, she's not all that bad really." He unbuckled the straps that bound Kyo to the stroller. He leaped free and ran as quickly was possible for the door. He didn't make it.

Jeffery shut the door approximately seven seconds before Kyo would've reached the door. "Goodness that was close." Kyo spat a rain of curses as Jeffery proceeded to carry him over to the enclosed section of the room set aside for Kyo or as they knew him, Peaches. He lifted a few latches and locked Kyo safely into the pink prison.

"Well off now to clean up lunch, bye cat." Jeffery managed to say over Kyo's agonized howls. He shut the door, and with it locked away Kyo's hopes of escaping. Kyo backed up into the walls of the enclosure. He ran forward and rammed his head into the walls repetitively. He only stopped after the pain numbed his head and with that most of his sense.

"_I can't take much more of this, how could anyone live with this? How do they stand her!" _He went on about how awful his situation was in the safest corner of his mind, where no one could hear. He had to come up with an escape plan, there was no other way, and he had to get out of here, before his mind was polluted! He pondered over this for a long time, till the shadows outside coming from the windows sent bars across his face.

Eventually he came to the only conclusion he could think of. When Ivy and Molly finally came back they wanted to play house with him right? Well, they sure had a shock in store for them.

* * *

Shigure paced the ground he was slightly uncomfortable as he was. He was standing around in public as a dog. If that weren't odd enough, he was on a leash and collar, he had to abide by the strict leash laws. Although he actually didn't mind as much since Tohru was the one holding the end if the leash.

"Any scent of him?" Momiji asked curiously prying.

"Hmm.. no really, but then I'm just going by memory, I don't have anything of his to smell."

"Wait! I might have something," Tohru fumbled with her hair for a moment and untied one of her yellow ribbons, "A few days ago he chewed on this, but I don't think he meant to." It was true, Kyo had indeed not meant to partially eat Tohru's Hair ribbon. Tohru had been cooking rice balls and the ribbon had fallen from her hair into the rice cooker.

She held out the ribbon in front of Shigure's nose. His eyes lifted slightly as he inhaled the lingering scent of Kyo.

"What is it Shigure?" Yuki poked Shigure's side.

"I think I smell something…."

"What direction is the scent coming from Shigure?" Hatori also kneeled to be at eye level with Shigure.

"I'm not sure… North perhaps?" He put his nose to the ground and sniffed casually. He headed off in one direction and the others followed. Far off in the distance a grand mansion could be seen.


	8. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Shigure's nose twitched as he sniffed the dirt road beneath his paws. He sneezed after involuntarily inhaling dust. Momiji leaned over and poked at Shigure.

"Well? Are we going to be there soon?"

"I don't know…. I can't really say…"

Yuki looked at Shigure with a blank stare and mused off to himself, "Soon…" With a loud pop everyone's attention turned on Shigure. Smoke clouded their vision and Tohru fell to the ground covering her eyes. Shigure stood up still focused on the ground. Yuki ran up to him shoving Shigure's familiar clothes into the owner's hands.

" Shigure please put some clothes on." Yuki tried his best not to look at anyone turning his gaze to the sky.

"Ah but to be out in fresh air! Sometimes being inside is just way too stuffy!" He chorused. He turned quickly, the collar still around his neck jingled softly as it struck against his neck. "What do you think Tori?"

"Put your clothes back on." Hatori's cold gaze met Shigure's eyes. Shigure turned obediently and proceeded to dress himself.

"Kyo is somewhere in that direction." Shigure pointed more with his now human nose in the direction of the mansion. "I finally managed to really catch a good scent, someone ought to tell him to bathe more often." Tohru smiled at this, but her worry was still evident.

"Weeellll? C'mon you guys! Let's go!" Momiji yelled back as he had already advanced from the group by about five yards. Tohru silently moved quickly ahead, shortly followed by Yuki, Shigure, and with some persuasion finally Hatori.

Tohru smiled softly to herself. None of them knew where they were going, but somewhere, Kyo was waiting. _"Kyo…" _She began to ran faster as Momiji disappeared over a hill in the distance.

* * *

Kyo shuddered as he heard the doorknob click. If his plan failed, he would be doomed. Light seeped into the room. Kyo fell to the ground and let his body fall, releasing all muscle hold. He was careful to pace his breathing very shallowly, a trick he had picked up during his long months of training.

"Just here Molly!" Ivy ran to Kyo's prison of pink. "Set up the room so we can begin our game would you?" Molly mumbled some back handed retort and moved chairs and a play kitchen ser, along with a crib and a few dolls to the center of the room.

"Hurry up Ivy!" Molly got no reply. Ivy stood open mouthed in front of Kyo's cage. Tears flickered down her face staining her clothes.

"PEACHES!" She tore off the lock without use of a key and ran to her fallen pet.

"_Just breathe slowly," _Kyo emphasized.

"Peaches! Are you okay? Please Peaches! Don't die, please! Please!" She gently caressed Kyo's head. Molly leaned over to see what was wrong. She noticed the gentle rising and falling of Kyo's chest. She leaned over to one side of him.

"He's still alive…" She said almost too softly. Without any warning she bent her head over and bit Kyo's tail, sinking her teeth in deep. Each tooth struck like a miniature razor pinch. Kyo tried to regain composure, but he was unable to help himself.

"_Holy Shiiiit! OwwwWWwWWWw! Damn it!" _Kyo screeched. He leaped into the air only to fall back into Ivy's arms.

"Oh Peaches! You scared Mommy! Bad kitty cat!" She raised her hand and delivered a long slap along his side. Molly smiled as she grabbed Kyo from Ivy.

"Ready for our game?" The question was said to Ivy, but seemed directed towards Kyo.

"Mhm! Just let me get ready." She slipped a dress over her clothes and pulled her hair back in a large clip. "Okay, I'll be the mom, you can be the daughter, and Peaches will be the dad!"

"Alright, but next time I want to be the mom."

"Honey, daughter! It's time for school and work!" Ivy yelled to them.

"Coming mom! I'll get dad too." Molly still holding Kyo ran to face Ivy.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry! Here are your lunches, now go wait for the bus."

"Bye mom!" Molly grabbed the fake container and headed for the imaginary bus stop. Ivy picked up Kyo and proceeded to try to shove him into a toy car that was big enough for both of the girls to really sit in.

"Peaches! You've got to go to work, get in the car!" She fastened his seat belt and Kyo was trapped. "Bye-bye Honey!" Ivy cooed and leaned down to kiss him. She was very accurate in trying to act like a wife because she was trying to kiss him on the lips, or as much of lips as cats have.

"_No! Stop, get away from me!" _Kyo swiped at her with his paws but she only held him down, she was really going to kiss him. Kyo was going to have a real first kiss from an annoying little girl who had kidnapped him. _"Tohru!" _He cried out. Something was odd. Ivy had turned away from him.

"Ivy! There is company at the door for you!" The yell echoed through the halls of the mansion.

* * *

Tohru and Yuki waited at the entrance of the mansion. When they had inquired about an orange cat the butler had called up to someone. Someone who more than likely knew what was going on. They watched impatiently as a small girl ascended the stairs. She was followed by an older boy, probably closer to Yuki's age.

"Ivy, do you know these people?"

"Well Danny I can't really see them with you in the way!" She pushed past the boy called Danny and came right to the door.

"May I help you?" She questioned looking all of them over, taking a little bit of extra time while looking at Yuki. The girl couldn't be more than eight years old. Yuki was the one who spoke first.

"I think you might be able to. We've been searching for a missing cat. He's completely orange, and has a bit of an attitude, we were wondering if maybe you've seen him?" Ivy's eyes glinted as she recognized the description of her Peaches.

"I haven't seen any cats. I have a friend who might know though. Molly!" Her friend answered the call and rushed down the stairs. "Have you seen any orange cats lately Molly?" She stared coldly at her friend.

"No, not me."

"But Ivy, what about Peaches?" Danny interrupted. "My sister just got a cat from the shelter like that. He was found in town."

"Shut up Danny!" She whirled on him.

"Ivy, if this is their cat we have to return him to his rightful owners! Come on, let's go get him."

Tohru's heart beat faster as they climbed the stairs. _"Kyo…please,.." _

* * *

Molly and Ivy were gone, and they had left the door open. This was it, Kyo's big chance to escape. He ran into an empty room paws shuffling on the wooden floor. The window was open. It was now or never. He jumped up onto the sill, and vanished into the vast forested darkness behind the house.

* * *

:Author's Mini Note Corner:

Heheheh, I'll update soon, don't worry, anyways, I finally got the chapter up Bobger! And for everyone else, until next time, enjoy! > . . Meow,


	9. The Abyss Darkens

The stairs creaked softly at being trodden upon by so many people. Tohru walked quietly, silently hoping that her heart wasn't beating as loudly as she heard it. The girl Ivy was muttering and probably uttering a swear or two under her breath as she lead them further into the labyrinth these people resided in. She also was sharp enough at this point to notice the other one, Molly. She had been casting off forlorn looks at the older boy Danny. Tohru would have giggled at this but it really wasn't the time.

"Here," Ivy halted. "My room." She stood in front of the door reluctantly as a barrier. Tohru wasn't the only one to see the rebellious look change to one of shock. Her brother took her by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"The door was left open." Momiji finally noted.

"Was this where you left the cat?" Hatori inquired. She nodded briefly and stepped away.

"That means he might as well be anywhere." Danny broke the silence. "Where would he go?"

Shigure answered in a very low tone, "He would try to escape. Are any doors or windows open on this floor?"

"Not that I know of, I can ask Jeffrey he knows these sorts of things. Jeffrey!" Danny's call sent the butler running.

"How may I be of assistance Master Daniel?"

"Jeffery, we're looking for Peaches and he seems to have gotten out of Ivy's room have you seen him or do you know if there is any way he could escape the house?"

"I do not know Sir, I have been attending to the broken lunch dishes all afternoon. I do not recall opening any windows, but the one in the south drawing room might be open. Is that all Sir?"

"Yes Jeffery, that'll be all." With a curt turn the butler swooped around the stairs and was gone.

"Shall we check the drawing room then?" Danny smiled politely, "and Ivy, Molly, you two and I will have a discussion afterwards about those dishes." Ivy and Molly exchanged terrified glances and followed Danny in the direction of the south drawing room. Tohru fell back as Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki all walked ahead.

Yuki looked back just before turning another corner that Tohru wasn't among them. He ran back to her as she sauntered into the room across from the bedroom.

"Miss Honda! Wait." Tohru leaned out into the sky. The dying sun catching her hair and glinting in her eyes. Yuki paused to take in this sight before wondering how she was accomplishing this. Realizing she was leaning out of a window.

"Yuki… He's gone." She lifted up her hand to reveal that she held four orange strands of fur. "They were caught in the ledge." She started to get a teary look about her.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, Kyo, will be alright. He just didn't know to stay, he didn't expect us to be able to find him. He might even get back to the house before we do. We should be able to go outside now and look for him, now that we know where he might be, maybe the people here have some flashlights we can borrow? We should go let everyone else know about the window."

"But, it's getting so dark…" Tears glistened in her eyes and caught on her eyelashes.

"Please Miss Honda, don't cry…" Before his brain had the chance to function, Yuki had wrapped his arms around Tohru in a protective embrace. Tohru's smile returned.

"Yuki,… Thank you." Yuki had let go of her and helped her to her feet. He was sure he was blushing slightly but tried not to notice. "Thank you for being so kind." She blessed upon him another smile and his blush deepened. Luckily for him Tohru had gone into the hall and hadn't seen the flourished red color in his face. She called back to him, "Let's go get the others!"

* * *

Everything looked the same. Every tree seemed familiar, every scent, even the feel of the ground. Kyo's fur ruffled slightly as he took in a new smell. It was similar to chicken, but that didn't fit it was silly. He leaped sideways suddenly as a giant bird swooped past him.

"_What the hell—" _He stumbled backwards as the bird decided on a landing spot, right in front of him. _"What are you looking at? Go away. Yahhh!" _He tried screaming, but the bird paid him no mind. It was a decent sized bird, a bit bigger than Kyo and it was all a deep mahogany color except for its bright red tail. It hopped cautiously over to him and leaned its head to the side, as far as a bird can anyways.

"_Go away stupid!" _It only edged closer till it was leaning against his side. It squawked feebly and rubbed its head along Kyo's side. Kyo screeched and leaped about a foot in the air. The bird leaped too clearly enjoying this game.

"_I said leave me alone! What don't you get!" _Kyo spat back at the bird, turning around defiantly, his tail straightening. The bird chirped gleefully and straightened its wings. _"It's not funny!" _Kyo moaned. The bird thought it was, it kept right along, enjoying every moment of Kyo's frustration. _"You know what! Fine! Follow me, see what I care!" _He got to his feet, turned sharply, faced forwards, and… Walked face first into a nettle bush.

* * *

"Kyooooooo!" The cry rang out chorused by a thousand echoes. The only answer was the shuffling of bird's wings and an occasional crunch of a leaf.

"Kyo! Kyooo!" Tohru's words rang out as the only female voice. She thought there was a slight rustle in the trees ahead. Holding her breath she ran underneath the vast canopy. Or at least she tried. Tohru hadn't noticed the intensity of the knots wound around the ground of the forest floor and in an attempt to run she had accidentally tripped.

"Miss Honda!"

"Tohru!" Yuki and Shigure called out only off from being in unison by a second or two. The reaction time proved how used to Tohru's actions they both were. She pulled herself up and shot them a reassuring glance.

"Oops. It's okay, I'm fine!" Hatori stepped over momentarily to examine her. Satisfied he left her to continue watching over Momiji and keeping an eye out fro Kyo. After the others had left, Shigure took Yuki aside.

"Have you found anything?" The soft tone Shigure normally possessed was non-existent now.

"No, nothing. If that bastard thinks this is a joke, if we don't find him… He'll regret it. I'll make sure of it." Yuki's eyes glowed with a cool intensity that blazed like fire. It almost seemed impossible that Yuki could reach such a state.

"I think I found some footprints, I wanted to have you and Tori come look at them before I said anything in front of Tohru, in case they aren't cat prints."

"Show me." Was the only response from Yuki. The seriousness still hadn't quite left him.

"Toriii! Come look at this!" Shigure half danced half trotted over in Hatori's direction, pausing only momentarily to motion Yuki to come too. Yuki came obediently. No one noticed the distant yowls of a cat in distress.

Kyo lay on the ground a few feet from the bush that had caught him. Most of his fur was now worn by said bush, which proudly sported the gingery locks. He looked one final time at the bush before turning away from it forever. He couldn't bear the sight of his beautiful fur in tangles and dead any longer.

He drove himself onwards into the overlapping shadows till he was consumed into the vale of trees. Following in Kyo's shadow was the bird. The last of the bird's tail feathers disappeared, as the dying sun fell and their world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Author's Corner!

To everyone, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I'll be sure to work on the next part soon, I'm working on a new fan-fic altogether too, so, hopefully I'll get that up sometime too. ' I hope you people are happy! coughKatie/Gilliancough I updated it! See ? I am not a bum... Thanks for all the support for my story everyone -


	10. Ducks Of A Feather

Author's Corner:

I just wanted to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for and wondering about the next part of the story. My life until recently had gotten very confusing/complicated/out of control/ bad, and until my personal affairs were in order I was unable to write anything. But, now that my life has gotten back on track/better ( 3) I can finally focus on writing. So enjoy the latest installment of Thirteen Forms: Kyo n-n

* * *

The prints were most definitely feline. There was no mistaking the outline of thin paw pads, four small pads above one big three pronged pad. Shigure had been able to confirm that they were not as big as his normal prints. Definitely feline. 

"There's just one thing I don't understand about this." Yuki mumbled, staring down at the prints.

"What's not to understand?" A flourished voice Yuki hoped was delirium speaking and not whom the voice belonged to, echoed. "What causes you such puzzled distress dear brother! Whatever puzzle it is we shall solve it together, I won't rest until I know my Yuki is confused no longer! I'm am quite good at solving puzzles you know, you could ask any—"

"And who invited you? How did you get here?" The iced tone waving through Yuki glowed in his eyes. Ayame took a step back and dramatically threw his arm across his eyes.

"Surely you don't mean the impoliteness, I forgive you Yuki! Now what kind of puzzle are we working on? Scenery? Flowers? Baby animals? Tohru!" He demanded clapping his hands twice in a row so as to call her. She stumbled through the dense underbrush and lined up very properly in front of him, she even included a half hand salute.

"Yes? How can I help?" She was trying to stand as tall as she could and wasn't as balanced as everyone could've hoped.

"Well, Yuki here—"

"Don't order her around!" Yuki growled at his brother. He hated seeing him take advantage of her like this.

"N-no! It's no trouble at all! Really!" She tried to sound convincing, but the sweat dripping down her face told another story.

"Wonderful! So, what are we working on?"

"Well you, aren't working on anything! Who invited you to come?" Yuki was beginning to lose his patience. Who had invited Ayame? Everyone here knew how Yuki felt about his brother. So that would mean the person who called him didn't care… There was only one person among them who fit that description.

* * *

Shigure could've sworn that he felt a chill run up his spine. Odd, there wasn't any wind blowing. He followed Hatori unconsciously now, his thoughts drifted. _I wonder if Aya's arrived yet…_

* * *

Flashback to Shigure's conversation with Ayame :O (With smilies for emphasis)

* * *

"So Aya, how are you! It's so boring here, Tori won't talk to me at all." ;-; 

"Oh Gure, I just finished the most annoying costume request, I had to get Mine to run out to a specialty fabric store three towns over because we're all out of the duck-like material again, you know what it's like, supply and demand." n-n

"Ooo, I bet Mine was an excellent model for it." 8D

"Actually Gure, I modeled in it, I'm closer to the customer's size." n-n''

"Well that's even better." B)

"Gure!" :D

"Aya." :D "I've got an idea, how about if you come here and visit with us! Everyone's here, Tohru, Tori, Momiji, Yuki…"

"How is my dear brother?" ''

"Poor Yuki, trying to help Tohru when he's already so confused…" ;)

"Yuki, confused! He needs a brother's assistance! I'll be right there Gure don't move!" :O

The soft disconnect buzz on the old style phone hummed. With a slight shifted smile Shigure hadplaced the phone back on the hook, and left to go find where Hatori had gone off to.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous, why was he even putting up with this anymore? He was probably just too tired to care. 

"Squawk." _Shut up! _Kyo hissed at the bird, which had located the most bothersome place to stay. The bird had decided to hitch a ride, and was now sitting most comfortably on Kyo's back. The worst part was, that Kyo wasn't as flexible as a cat and couldn't swipe at it. Even if he did get the chance it'd just come back.

Everything looked the same, but it was all different from anything that was around Shigure's house. Kyo had no idea where he was going anymore. He was so tired, his paws ached, and he felt as though he could collapse at any moment. But he had to keep going. _I need to get home, I need to see her again… Is she thinking about me?_

* * *

Tohru leaned over to examine the paw prints. They looked like they could be Kyo's, she'd followed his prints once before. She'd accidentally triggered him to transform and he'd run off to sulk. He got his feet muddy, and she was able to follow the prints right to him. He was on the roof again… 

"Shall we follow them?" Yuki startled her and she slipped forwards, right into Ayame. There was a brief puff of purple smoke, and where Ayame had been standing in his place coiled up was the small zodiac snake.

"I'm sorry! Ayame!" Tohru cried and ran to pick him up.

"Tohru it's okay, as long as you make it up to me by keeping me warm in this cool night air…"

"Stay away from him." Yuki held his arm out in front of Tohru, picked up Ayame, and launched him into oblivion. Tohru stood there dazed until she was quickly jolted back to reality.

"H-help. Please help me!" Danny screamed out as he toppled through the forest.

"What's wrong?" Yuki looked around in alarm.

"It's Ivy, I can't find her anywhere. She's gone!"

* * *

Kyo reached delicately out with his paws and felt a solid substance beneath him. He leaped down onto the rocks below. The bird started shrieking. _Hey! Calm down! We're on the ground now! _The bird got off of him and stood on the ground awestruck. It took off without warning and struck Kyo across the face. 

_What the hell is wrong with—No. Damn it no! No! _Kyo backed up very slowly.

"Peeeeaaaaaacheeessss. Peeaaaaaachhhesssss. You're my kitty, not theirs, only mine. You're going to come back with me and we can finish our game. Just you and me Peaches, we can play together just us. Won't that be fun?" Kyo glanced horrified in the direction of the looming figure that was Ivy.


End file.
